


This Broken Soul

by Mikasa361



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Literature, Song Lyrics, fan fiction, fanfiction based on song lyrics, legend of spyro soundtrack, naruto - Freeform, naruto pre-shippuden, rebecca kneubuhl, this broken soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: What went wrong? Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be now that his entire soul was shattered into pieces? Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	

 

_I've lost my way...._

     Tears stream down his face. He's been betrayed. These six years of his life have been a lie. But..... Why? Why him? He..... He didn't want to be born this way........ Why did they want to kill him? What...... Did he do wrong? He's full of confusion, anger, grief...... All these years....... And he was never loved?

 

_Your voice is silent...._

     There's no corpse. Not anything whole, anyway. It all blew up with the paper bombs. The child continues to cry. It's all he can do right now. There's no way this is a dream. It's too real. But all he wants is for the man to tell him that it's just a dream. At least then he'll know that he's still loved. But......  
        It hurts him. This is more pain than he's ever felt in his life. This is a wound that may never heal. Confusion. Anger. Hurt. Loneliness. Fear. Anger........ It seems that the anger is growing.

 

_I need you here....  
To remind me....._

     "There's medicine that treats physical wounds," Yashamaru explains, with the blood on his finger still dripping. "But wounds to the heart need a different kind of medicine."  
     "What's that?" Gaara looked at him, eyes wide with curiosity. Yashamaru chuckles a little and turns his head to the side a little.  
     "Love."  
     "Love?" It was an unfamiliar word to him. He was very unsure about that.  
     "Yes." It still confused him.  
     "H-how do I receive that?"  
     "Lord Gaara, you already are." A confused "Huh?" was uttered. "Love is...... Care and devotion you feel for those who are precious to you." They both turn to the portrait of a pretty young woman with short brown hair and kind violet eyes. "Like the feeling my sister had for you."  
     "! H-huh???" All Yashamaru did was give his nephew a kind smile.  
     "I think my sister really loved you. Shukaku was originally used for the purpose of combat. But the way the sand instantly rushes to protect you.... That's your mother's own will. She's protecting you." He spoke to the portrait, "Sister..... Even after death, you're looking out for Lord Gaara....." Gaara pauses.  
     "Yashamaru..... About today..... Thank you for stopping me." He almost crushed some of his peers when he tried to get a ball for them. They ran, and his emotions went haywire. But Yashamaru took the hit.  
     "Oh, you're very welcome." He cleans the blood from his finger. "After all, Lord Gaara, you're precious to me!"

 

_Show me now....  
How to find my home....._

     He just killed someone. He never meant to. It was an accident, just like with those kids. Little Gaara sat on the roof of the building, hurt. _How come I hurt people..... What am I.....?_  
A flurry of kunai came up from behind him. Like always, the sand came up to protect him. _What? Why me?! Only me!!!_ The sand went around his attacker. His fist clenched, and the man was crushed. _Who? Why?_ When he lifted the cover....

 

_All I am......_

_Yashamaru._

     "Impressive.... Lord Gaara...."  
     "Yashamaru......" He began to cry- no. WAIL. "Why? WHY? Why you? .....WHY?" Yashamaru tried to look over. As such, memories came ringing through Gaara's mind.  
     "It was an order. .....I was ordered to kill you." Ordered..... Ordered..... "By the Kazekage..... Your father." Oh no. Gaara was in even more pain. He may have even felt sick.  
     "But..... Why?"  
     "You were born with the ichibi inside you.... You've been observed since then. But you've..... Been unable to control the spirit. Before too long, your very existence will become too dangerous. We couldn't allow that."  
     "Then....." Gaara bared a hopeful smile. "You had no choice..... Father told you to....." Yashamaru's response wasn't a hopeful one.  
     "No.... You're wrong. I had a choice. It was an order, but I could have declined. .....I guess deep down, I must have always.... Hated you.... For ending my sister's life so soon. I tried to love you, for you were her dying gift.... But I couldn't. She never wanted you." Every word was a knife to Gaara's heart. "She was sacrificed for this village, and died cursing it." It was blow after blow. "From then on, I've been carrying permanent scars.... Your mother named you. 'A demon that loves only himself. Love for only yourself, fight only for yourself....' She wished and believed your existence is forever as long as you lived that way. But she didn't give you the name out of love." The child's expression was perhaps one of betrayal and heartbreak. "It was given to you to let her fridge be known.... You were never loved......" He moved part of his flak jacket. It revealed several paper bombs. "This is it..... Now die, Gaara."

.....The explosion roared on that building top. 

_Surrender......_

     Memories cut through him like a knife. Those years of his life.... They were a lie. Nobody ever loved him. They were all right; he was a monster.  His cries of grief are over. Something snaps in the child. Anger. Hatred. And loneliness. His eyes take on a new sort of luster. One of bloodlust.  
     "UAHHHHHHHHHHHH....!!!!!!" Sand rushes straight to the left side of his forehead. It may hurt, but not as much as the scars Yashamaru left him with. When it subsides, covered in blood is the kanji "ai", for "love". Blood rushes down from the wound. _Love only yourself..... And fight only for yourself......_ ".....That is Gaara..... Me...... I finally understand..... I am alone. I won't believe anyone..... I shall not live...... I'm alone. Hahaha, that's right..... Alone."

 

_Let the water flow right through this broken soul....._

8/6/15  



End file.
